Regrets
by Mycky Wynora Channy
Summary: *chapter three is up!!* Bra and Trunks have a talk, now Bra hears Trunks side of the story!! R&R ^_^
1. Trunks

Regrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so back of!!  
  
(a/n) You guys, this fic is something personal, this happend to someone veryy close to me, tell me what you think ^_^  
  
Trunks lay on his bed.  
  
He was thinking, about the stupidest mistake he had ever made in his life.  
  
He did something which made him loose his girl, his soulmate, his everything.  
  
Why did he do what he did? Sure they had troubles in their relationship, and they fought al the time.  
  
But he figured that that happens in love relationships. It would make the bond that they had stronger.  
  
*******************  
  
Do you remember the night that I saw you  
  
Do you remember that night, where did you come from?  
  
I felt unsure, but it was a fact  
  
It was our destiny and there you were.  
  
******************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The Blue Lagoon Satans City hottest night club, Goten his best friend thougt it was time to spend some time with Trunks, seeing how long they have been friends, it was time that they should have fun agian, just like they did when they were young.  
  
They were joined by Uubu, and Rendo.  
  
Man the place was crowded, but it looked like a place where they would have the biggest fun of their life, Trunks didn't know that this night was going to be the night that changed his life forever.  
  
As they enterd the club, they sat on the bar which faced the dancefloor. Girls were dancing like maniacs, and some of them looked like real whores. But some of them weren't that bad.  
  
Uubu who was sitting next to Trunks was waiting for Marron, he never came to these kind of clubs, but his girlfriend Marron did, they were going to meet eachother here and Uubu was getting pretty nervous.  
  
Trunks orderd a drink and looked at his friend, "You want one to?" Uubu looked at him and nodded.  
  
Trunks smiled "Don't worry, Marron is a big girl, she'll be here!" Trunks said as he gave a drink to Uubu.  
  
"And she not alone, she took Pan with her." Goten said while his eyes were piring at a blonde with huge breasts. "Pan?" Trunks asked, it has been six years since he saw her for the last time. "Yeah man, Goten no offense, but I realy think your niece is HOT!!" Renko said whil he winked his eyebrows.  
  
Goten didn't say anything, either he pretended that he didn't hear Renko's comment or he was to focused on the blonde.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Man, hot? She looks like a Tom boy!!" Uubu laughed, "Hahaha, wel, little girls grow up, I mean she still does fight, we spare very often, but she only looks like a tom boy when she is fighting, little Pan turned into a mature woman, a lady." Trunks snickerd, "Yeah wel, i'd like to see that!!"  
  
"See what?!" A girls voice came up from behind Trunks.  
  
"Your fineally here!!" Uubu said as he hugged his girlfriend. "Hey, you don't have to worry, you know, girls do want to look their best!!" Marron said smilling and giving him a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Trunks!! How are you?" Marron said as she gave her longtime friend a hug.  
  
"I'm fine and how are you?" Marron smiled, "I couldn't be better." And she hugged Uubu once agian.  
  
"Pan!!" Renko yelled, "You look great!" Trunks turned his head to Renko, and there she was, Pan, the little Tom girl who used to have a crush on him. The girl did turn into a beauty.  
  
"Thanks Renko, so do you!" Pan said smiling a little.  
  
She looked at Trunks, and smiled, this smile was a little bit bigger. "Trunks, long time no see."  
  
Al Trunks could do was nodd and smile, he couldn't get a word out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey," Marron interrupted, "where is Goten?" Uubu looked around, "Wel, he was standing right next to me just a minute ago." Renko shrugged his head. "That guy probaly is after a girl."  
  
"Hey Uub, let's go dancing, your coming Pan?" "Yup!!" Pan said as the three left Renko and Trunks behind.  
  
As Pan, Marron and Uubu entered the dancing room and started to dance.  
  
Trunks didn't take his eyes of off her. 'What happend to her?'  
  
Renko caughed as in getting Trunks his attention. Trunks looked at him "What?"  
  
"Wel, you know Pan right?" Trunks nodded "For quit a while huh?" Trunks nodded his head once agian. "Wel, I realy like Pan, but I never got the nerv to ask her out. So...I was wondering if you could do that for me?" Trunks eyes widend. "You want me to ask her out for you?" Renko nodded.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Okay."  
  
A few hours went by and Goten had danced with a lot of girls. Pan, Marron and Uubu were still dancing.  
  
Trunks, had joined them once and than, but dancing was nothing for him so he came back to the bar. Renko was still sitting there.  
  
"Wel, did you ask her yet?" Trunks orderd a drink, "No." Renko looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't worry, I will ask her." "Good, ask her now , 'cause her she's coming!!" Renko said as he left.  
  
Pan sat next to Trunks, "Could you order me a drink Trunks?" she asked him.  
  
Trunks smiled "Sure." And he orerd her something and handed it to her.  
  
'Wel, you'd better ask her right away. She'll problay say yes.'  
  
"Pan?" Pan looked at him "Yeah?" Trunks took a deep breath "I got to ask you something."  
  
"Well, shoot!" Pan said. "Wel, Renko realy likes you and wants me to ask you out for him."  
  
Pan smiled, "Ha, I know that he likes me! But my answer is no. I mean, how old is he, letting someone else ask me if I want to go out with him!!"  
  
Trunks laughed, "Wel, he is my friend, but he realy likes you!"  
  
Pan sighed and sat a little closer next to him "Wel, that would be a problem, you see, I like someone else better."  
  
Trunks crocked an eyebrow "O, someone I know?" Pan nodded.  
  
Trunks got realy curious, "Well, who?" Pan leaned further to him, "You." She whispered and kissed him.  
  
Trunks froze, he didn't know what to do, she was kissing him, and he liked it!!  
  
~End of Flasback ~  
  
****************************  
  
Do you remember that Kiss?  
  
Our first Kiss?  
  
We couldn't get enough,  
  
We kept on doing it over and over agian.  
  
It's history now  
  
We've lost eachother.  
  
But something inside me says, it's not over yet.  
  
****************************  
  
He smiled, but soon it faided.  
  
Why did he do this to her, and that kiss, it seemed so long ago.  
  
Uubu and Marron are engaged now, and Goten had broken up with that girl that he met that same night.  
  
But he is alright, he says that he had found his true love now, who, Trunks didn't know.  
  
He missed Pan, they had been togther for three years, and why did he.......had to cheat on her?  
  
To be contineud  
  
(a/n) Wel, this was chapter one, two is coming up soon!! 


	2. Pan

Regrets chapter two  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ/GT, and I do not claim them in any way.  
  
(a/n) Like I said in the first chapter, something like this did happen to someone close to me, actually, I play a part in their life to, or what ever you call that. In here, the person in this story that plays my part is Bra.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Pan woke up soaked in sweat, and her pillow was wet of tears. She had been crying for every night ever since it happend. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
  
'Man, I hate him!!! Why did he do this.....okay things weren't going wel, but I thougt we could pull out of that together!'  
  
She stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, 'Man, I look like crapp, that bastard!!' and tears were rolling over her cheeks.  
  
She dropped herself on the floor, cried a little and put her arms around herself for comfort.  
  
"Why, Dende why?!!"  
  
******************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was late and Trunks wasn't home yet.  
  
Pan was watching t.v, there was nothing on, just those kind of commercials that say that they have the solution for something, she wasn't paying any attention anyway, she was waiting for Trunks.  
  
The phone rang, but Pan didn't move an inch, 'I'll let the machine answer it!' She didn't feel like answering it. Afraid Trunks would say that he wasn't coming home tonight 'cause he had to work late agian.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times and than the machine answered it. "Hello, we're not here, just leave your message after the peep." Trunks voice was saying. PEEP "Hey Trunks," a female voice apeared, "I realy enjoyd myself tonight, you sure know how to treat a lady, wel bye!" Pan shot up and ran as fast as she could to the phone, "Hello??!!" she practicly sreamed. No answer, the girl had already hang up.  
  
'What the hfl was that al about?!'  
  
Just than she heard someone putting the key in the lock of the front door. Pan turned around as she saw the purple sajin coming in. He wasn't in a good mood himself.  
  
"Hey." She said, Trunks looked up and put on a fake smile, "Hey."  
  
'There is something realy fishy going on here' Pan told herself, she always could see if Trunks had something to hide from her. She could read him like a book.  
  
"What took you so long? Had to work late agian I supose?" Trunks nodded, "Look i'm tired i'm going to bed."  
  
Pan took a deep breath, "No your not!" Trunks turned to her "What?"  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips, "You didn't have to work late Trunks, I know."  
  
Trunks looked at her puzzled, "What, what are you talking about?" Pan turned around and pushed the rewind button of the answering machine and put it on play, : "Hey Trunks, I realy enjoyd myself tonight, you sure know how to treat a lady, well bye." The machine ended.  
  
"Thats, what i'm talking about!" she said while she had her back facing Trunks.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, Pan turned around, "Now, what was that al about?" she asked.  
  
"Look at me when i'm talking to you!" Trunks looked up and looked straight in to her eyes, Pan shot back, "What did you do Trunks?!!" She asked, a little frightend of what he was going to say, "And please tel me the thruth!"  
  
She saw tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was stupid!! It.......it just happend so fast, I-I didn't mean for it to happen, you've got to believe me Pan!"  
  
Pan started to cry, al her pride melted away, she felt like the world was dissapering, "You, ...you cheated?!"  
  
Trunks head faced the floor, "I know we had some isseus, but, I thougt we could figure it out, why, what, ...." Pan started to cry even more. She was lost for words, normaly if something bad would happen she would stand up and fight agianst it, even if she had no chance to beat it, she would fight it.  
  
But this time she felt helpless, there was absolutly nothing she could do, she could go out and find the girl, and beat the crapp out of her, but it wouldn't help, Trunks was as much as responsible as the girl, and she couldn't beat Trunks up.  
  
"You, got nothing to say?" Pan asked after a minute of silence, which seemed like an eternity.  
  
Trunks shrugged his head, "Al is that i'm realy sorry, and I didn't want this to happen, I love you Pan."  
  
Pan 's ki flared up, "Wel, obviously, not that much!! Or else you wouldn't cheat on me, now would you!! NO, just get out!! I don't want to see your face, get out before I kick your ass, and don't tell me I can't, 'cause i'm in a realy pissed!! And when i'm pissed.............you know what might happen." She threatend.  
  
Trunks turned around and walked to the door, as he opend it, he wispered "I'm realy sorry" and stepped out of the house.  
  
When Pan was sure he was gone, she whispered, "I love you to, but I don't love this pain!"  
  
~End of flashback ~  
  
****************************  
  
That happend just a week ago, they haven't spoken to eachother for a whole week.  
  
Pan sighed. Ain't life a b*tch?!!  
  
Pan's thougts were interrupted by the doorbel. 'Trunks!' she shot up and ran to the door, not bodering about how she looked, she opend the door, and there was Bra.  
  
"Hey." Bra said, as she looked at Pan from tip til toe, "O Dende Pan, you look like crapp!" She said as she walked in. Pan smiled a little, knowing that Bra never liked the way how she dressed, why is it any different now?  
  
  
  
Bra stopped in the living room, on puts her purse on the dinner table.  
  
"I know what happend, but I found out just a minute ago, Trunks has locked himself up in his room for the last week, mom and I didn't know that intil I needed something from his room. He told me and I told him that he was a big jerk and that you didn't deserve this!!" Bra said.  
  
Pan sighed and sat down on her couch, Bra followed and sat next to her, "So what do you do now?"  
  
Bra asked. Pan sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "You still love him?" Pan was quite for a while and than nodded, a tear rolled over her cheek.  
  
"That bastard!!" Bra yelled as she put an arm around Pan, Pan flew her arms around her an started to cry more.  
  
'Bra, he isn't that big of an jerk, I did my share to this to!!' Pan said inherself.  
  
Te be continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
What did Pan mean by this?? I did my share on this to??? Will Trunks and Pan get back together??  
  
Well, keep showing up for the next chappy you'll and find out!! And I promise, it wont take this long ^_^ wel Ja Ne!!  
  
Oh and review ^_^ 


	3. Trunks his side of the story

Regrets chapter three;  
  
Bra let Pan cry out on her shoulder. After talking for hours, it was time for Bra to leave.  
  
As Bra walked to the frontdoor with Pan following her, Bra turned around, "You know, it's not healthy to stay inside, tomorrow me and Marron are going out shopping. You should come with us." Pan smiled slighly and nodded. Bra was right and going shopping wasn't that bad.  
  
"Great" Bra said smiling and gave Pan another hug. "Marron and I wil pick you up tomorrow!!"  
  
Bra opend the door and walked outside towards her car. Before stepping into the car she waved and smiled agian. Pan smiled back and closed the door after Bra's car was out of sight.  
  
Pan sighed and walked to the phone. She dailed a number she has been dailing every day for a week around this time, Pizza Hut.  
  
********  
  
Bra's car stopped infront of the C.C  
  
When she walked to the door she saw Trunks waiting for her.  
  
"We need to talk!" He said in a very Vegeta like tone. Bra rolled her eyes as Trunks passed her and walked to the park behind the C.C Bra followed.  
  
Trunks sat down on a bench and motioned Bra to sit next to him. Bra sat next to him and crossed her legs.  
  
After a long moment of silence Trunks fineally spoke up. "You went to Pan didn't you?"  
  
Bra just nodded.  
  
"So....how is she?" Bra sighed. "Wel, why don't you go back to her and see for yourself!"  
  
"We didn't go al the way," he suddenly said. Bra jerked her head, facing her brother. "What do you mean "We didn't go al the way?'" She asked.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Look, it happend to fast, but it stopped when she pulled her tank top off!!"  
  
Bra shrugged her shoulders, "Then explain her message on the answering machine!"  
  
Trunks sighed once agian, "Before me and Pan were dating, she and I had an sort of affair. Nothing serious, just sex. But when Pan and I started dating, I told her that it was over. She has been trying to seduce me ever since." Trunks sighed and continued, "Pan and I had some problems, we haven't made love with eachother for a few weeks straight. So when Deborah made another pass on me, I just went along, but not that far!"  
  
Bra sighed, she understood.  
  
Bra and Trunks were very close. When she had broken up with one of her highschool crushs, he was the first one to know. He would stay with her and comfort her untill she wanted to be left alone. After that, he would go out and find the guy, if her father wasn't the first one to be there. Somehow, Vegeta always knew.  
  
"Who is she?" Bra said, in her mind she wanted to beat the crapp out of her. And being the daughter of the saiyan prince has it's advantages.  
  
"She is a coworker of mine, and I can't fiere her. Mom thinks that thanks to Deborah, the company is stil up and running at the top. Mom would kill me."  
  
Bra smiled, "Well, I will have a talk with her. And after that, she wont even think about making another move on you. Maybe she wil even quit her job." Trunks laughed.  
  
"You know what to do now Trunks?" Bra asked her brother. Trunks didn't say a word.  
  
"Go and tell her what you just told me!" She practilcly shouted.  
  
Trunks shook his head, which got Bra puzzled. "What do you mean, no? You want her back don't you?" Trunks nodded, "Yes, yes, I want her back! More then anything in the world!"  
  
"But...." Bra said  
  
"Our problems, they need to be sorted out!! I'm not the only one who's to bleam for our problems!" Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean, are there more things, which can break the whole thing up?"  
  
Trunks nodded, and stared down at the ground.  
  
"What just little things?" Trunks shook his head no. "Ow come on Trunks, do you want me to pull it out of you? Spil it!!"  
  
Trunks sighed, and thougt back at the memorie, the very first and worst problem in Pans and Trunks relationship.  
  
"You remember Renko??"  
  
**********  
  
(a/n) hehe, cliffy!!! Don't you just hate them?? I know some of you Pan and Trunks lovers wil hate this fic, or already do. But don't worry, just come back every now and then. And read the newest chapters, there is a plot you know!!  
  
Wel Response & Review!! See ya  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy xxx 


End file.
